Sin
by ERJasandrea13
Summary: A decision to not let the darkness tint the pure.


**Characters may be OOC from your usual preference.**

 **Some statements and form of words may actually not make sense right now, for I wrote this one-shot late in the evening. I'll re-edit it once I find the energy to do so, someday _probably_.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please leave a review :)**

* * *

She looked at the lines, connecting with each other, yet goes in their different paths. Her pale skin soft from touch, yet have felt other blood trickle on them more than people could ever imagine. She looked at her hands. Perfect, beautiful. Yet filthy, and disgusting.

After every massacre, she goes to cleanse herself. Her soft skin turned bright red as she scrubbed furiously. The hot water makes her hands ache, but she needs it. If there is an acid bath that could disperse all of the remaining specks her victims had with her, she believes she would jump in it. She needs to cleanse herself badly.

She would surround herself with pale pink roses. Shakily touching their petals. And she would spent time doing it until she felt confident enough to not screw up something so pure and precious.

All the final process done, last thing she needs to do is to wear them. Two and a half inches thick of softly made hybrid of leather and silk, from the tip of her middle finger to her wrist, nearly touching her elbows. The object she always requires, needed. She needs those gloves. She needs them, for they are the only thing separating her darkness from _her_ purity.

* * *

The door opened with a low creak, signaling that there's someone by the entrance. Eileen then hung her cloak to the hanger and dropped her bag on the couch. She then immediately climbed the stairs and opened a metallic door.

In an instant, a little girl with bright scarlet hair ran to meet her.

"Mommy! You're back!"

Eileen's lips curled at the apparent energy and joy radiating from the girl, "Yes I am, darling."

The girl then looked up expectantly to her mother and tilted her head.

Eileen bit her lips and looked away, she then sighed and turned back to her with a soft smile gracing her face as she opened her arms. The girl then laughs in joy as she jumps onto her mother's embrace. The woman closed her eyes and relished the warmth and feeling from her daughter, she nuzzled her cheek on the top of her head which emitted a giggle from the little girl.

"Erza, dear, how was your day?"

"It was fine mommy," the two then sat at the violet couch in the room, "teacher Juliet and teacher Heine taught me about the jungle animals!"

Erza was just six years old, yet she excels in most things other six years old lacks.

"Oh did they?" Eileen then grabbed a glass full of milk and gave it to her daughter.

"Yes- thank you mommy." As she finished taking her first sip, there was a trace of milk on her philtrum, which made Eileen giggle. She then went to wipe it away with a handkerchief.

The two continued to catch up, mostly it is about Erza. As the night finally settled, Eileen placed her daughter on her bed. Erza immediately grabbed her favorite little leopard stuffed toy- a gift from her mother. She then played with it and talked with funny voices.

As Eileen searched for a bedtime book, Erza suddenly asked something.

"Mommy why do you wear those gloves?"

Stiffly, the scarlet haired woman looked at her playing daughter, whom had her focus on her toy. Eileen let out a shaky sigh as she tried to calm her shaking hands. "Why did you asked that, little one?"

"I dunno, out of cur-curio- um-" Erza struggled with her words with a pout.

"Curiosity." Her mother provided.

"Yeah, out of curiosity." The child then looked up with a toothy grin for her mother, feeling happy of her achievement. The woman cannot help but to smile back too.

Eileen then sat down beside her and brought the book she picked down to her lap, _The fluffy bunny. "_ It's a decision to keep the light safe.

"Something so precious should never encounter something that brings and has brought despair throughout variables. It's something dangerous," Eileen confessed, "that should never, ever, taint the pureness with a single touch."

The redhead looked at her covered hands and curled them into fists, she feels the never ending void of self-loathing deep in her chest.

Eileen is _mad_. She would not even afford to try and make a single contact with her very own daughter with her bare hands. Hands that has brought chaos and despair upon humanity. And still, she doesn't regret them. Because it brought her daughter.

Upon the chaps erupting on her mind and heart, with just a single touch of her light made it disperse away. Eileen looked up from her trance and saw Erza smiling at her with her tiny fists around her knuckles.

"Mommy, then let the light touch the darkness, and let's see the light shine the darkness away."

Eileen tilted her head to her daughter, "You never fail to entertain me, darling."

She's sure her daughter didn't even understood what she said, but she caused a change in her nature.

Eileen then used her other hand to caress her daughter's tiny fingers, "Maybe, maybe the light can change the darkness."

In the end, the light must've shun the darkness away as the gloves were placed left behind in the nightstand.


End file.
